Adventures of Ash in EMon World
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: A crossover fic between the Pokémon show and the games Telefang PowerSpeed. Ash is in the Electric Monster's World, on a journey to retrieve a set of magical cards.
1. Goodbye Tulunk!

Newest fic! First fic (on FF.net anyway), actually!  
  
Extra Summary—A mix of the pokémon TV show and the games Telefang Power and Telefang Speed. (Also known as Pokémon Diamond and Jade. If you've ever played those games, be it on rom or actual cart, you'll know what this story's about, kinda.) The summary might sound kinda stupid, but read on and see for yourself. If you like either the show or the games, you'll like this. Hopefully.  
  
Chapter One- Goodbye Tulunk!  
  
Ash was having a nightmare...  
  
All early morning the creature roared, chasing him, chasing him doggedly on ths narrow path he tried to run.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!! RAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!"  
  
Ash just kept running. Until—the path his feet ran ended. He tumbled off the edge without even knowing, spiraling downward, all while still hearing:  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!"  
  
"Aaaaaah!", screamed Ash, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Honey, you ok?", his mom was heard in the other room. I think you should get up now, because something's wrong with Musa!  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR R!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Ash, now awake, immediately recognized the voice of the giant green dragon- turtle. Musa was their village guardian, a Supernal E-Mon with amazing powers. But at this moment, he sounded like he was in trouble... Ash looked out his window towards Musa's house. If there was something that could prove trouble for Musa...  
  
What could it do to him?  
  
"Ash!! You have to go down there!"  
  
"Ok Mom. I'm going.", Ash said, still a bit scared.  
  
Ash pulled on some clothes and grabbed his hat. Walking out the door of his house, he sprinted with all his might to the gigantic house of Musa.  
  
Musa wasn't in his house, but outside, roaring angrily.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! HOW DARE THEY! RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!! THEY WILL PAY!" Ash had NEVER seen Musa angry before, and it was turning out to be quite a frightening sight. But he knew Musa was his friend, and that gave him just enough courage to squeak out:  
  
"Musa? What happened?"  
  
Musa heard his voice, and turned downward to see him. Instantly his anger disappeared. Musa had always admired Ash, treated him like his own son, really.  
  
"Oh Ash, hi there. I didn't see you. Did you come to check on me? How thoughtful."  
  
"Could you tell me why you were so angry?"  
  
"oh.. that.", Musa looked up again, yet Ash could tell he was depressed.  
  
"Thieves broke into my house this morning. They stole two of the three E- Mon that I was saving for new T Midews, and they also have stolen all the Reform and Test Cards."  
  
The news about the E-Mon hit Ash first. He was to become a T Midew next week, and he knew that the E-Mon the new T Midews were given a choice between, Kuribute, Fanges, and Anjiosi, were rare E-Mon and weren't found easily. Musa must put a lot of work each year into gathering them. But the other bad thing was, that now—if he was to become a T Midew at all, he would have no choice in the E-Mon he received! Now—Ash loved just about any E-Mon, but he really did want that Kuribute...  
  
The second item about the cards hit last. And Ash didn't really know what to say about it.  
  
"What are Reform and Test Cards?"  
  
"The Reform and Test Cards are 4 sets of powerful cards that are used to evolve E-Mon. There are 3 ways to evolve them, Natural Evolution, Reform Evolution, and Test Evolution. The Reform and Test cards allow you to perform the latter 2 of the 3 types. I'm sure you know from your study of E- Mon that you can perform those evolutions in the lab sections of E-Mon item shops. Well, the power behind those labs are those cards."  
  
"How do the cards give power to E-Mon labs?"  
  
"Ash, those cards ARE power. They're my power. All my supernal strength is directly connected to the cards. I channel that power out to the shops with my mind."  
  
"I see... So without them.."  
  
"I'm powerless."  
  
Ash's mouth fell open. Powerless was the last thing he ever thought of Musa to be.  
  
"After the cards were removed from my house, I didn't even have the strength to chase them, so I just roared in my anger."  
  
"How will you retrieve the cards?"  
  
"Actually, Ash—I had an idea. You could go. Go and stop the thieves. Take the last E-Mon. I know you haven't reached the date you were supposed to leave, but you ARE of age. Go and retrieve the cards. Do so, and you'll be the greatest T Midew to ever walk the E-Mon World, for if who I think is behind this is behind it—you're in for quite a battle."  
  
Ash looked at his feet. Never had he thought he would be in charge of something like this. He was a simple boy from a little village. He didn't even have an E-Mon. And now—Musa himself was sending him to regain him cards of power from an ultimate foe? It was a bit overwhelming.  
  
"Are you up to the task, Ash? I won't send you if you don't want to go. I'm sure there will be someone else-"  
  
"I'm ready, Musa!"  
  
The dragon knew exactly what to say to get to the boy. Ash might be afraid, but would never admit it and never let anyone take his place. He was stubborn and determined and everything else a good hero need be. He'd be fine.  
  
"Well, Ash, I'm glad to hear it. In fact, I bet you'll be glad to hear this. When I knew the thieves were going for the E-Mon, I protected the one I knew you wanted."  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Yep! He means that I'm your E-Mon!"  
  
A brown-red creature hopped from behind Musa. It had spikes along its sides and shell like pieces of red bone on its back. It had light brown horns and very sharp looking claws. It was fierce, yet had very friendly eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you knew this already, but my name's Kuribute, and I'l going to be your E-Mon, T Midew."  
  
"Thank you Musa! You saved the E-Mon that I always wanted!"  
  
"I knew you'd be pleased."  
  
"Well, I'll get on getting those cards back for you right away!"  
  
And with that, Ash turned on his heel, and marched a few steps away. He was halted—by the sound of Musa's voice.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yes, Musa?"  
  
"Don't you need supplies—if you're going on an adventure?"  
  
"oh.."  
  
Kuribute snickered.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Hello Spirit?

Chapter Two—Hello Spirit??  
  
Ash now carried a bag packed to the brim with supplies, food, and clothes (especially clean he-knew-whats), which was happily packed by his mother who seemed very pleased that her boy was on a mission from Musa. The status of T Midew, while common in the E-Mon world, was respected, and she was proud of Ash.  
  
Ash and Kuribute were now walking along together, heading back to Musa's house. No longer sprinting as before, Ash had time to strike up a conversation with the little E-Mon. He decided it was time to show off.  
  
"Hey, Kuribute, you're a Wood element E-Mon, right? And you're a NatMon type. Your attacks are Dive, Diverge, and you've got a special attack called the Firm Claw, that Musa taught to you! Am I correct about all that?"  
  
"Wow, T Midew, you know a lot! You'll have plenty of E-Mon friends if you know so much!"  
  
"Thanks Kuribute."  
  
"Call me Kuribu. And you know my Firm Claw attack? It's one of the strongest basic E-Mon attacks!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet. Want to see?"  
  
Ash stopped.  
  
"Why not. Practice it on..."  
  
Ash trailed off as he looked for a suitable target. His eyes swept the area, continuing to search until they alighted on a rock. He'd seen that rock many times during his life in Tulunk Village, yet it never really stood out to him. Not until today, at least. Now, this rock seemed to beckon him, calling him to reach out to it. And he would reach out to it. With Kuribute's claws!  
  
"Kuribu—use your attack on that rock over there! Smash it apart!"  
  
"You got it, T Midew."  
  
Kuribu jumped back a few paces, then ran full speed, claws thrust forward. Ending his charge with a little hop, Kuribu's claws smashed right through the rock, breaking it in half. Grinning happily, Kuribu turned around, arching his head in pride.  
  
"See, I told ya I could do it..."  
  
Kuribu trailed, noticing the shocked look on his T Midew's face.  
  
"What's wrong, T Midew?"  
  
"L—looook!", Ash said, and with that, he cowered.  
  
Kuribu turned around to see an amazingly bright blue light rising out of the rock. The ground was lightly shaking, and the remaining pieces of rock were falling away, as if the light were trying to free itself.  
  
"A-Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahah! Finally! I can't believe it! I'm FREE!"  
  
Kuribu quickly ran back to where Ash was trying to make himself disappear as the light split into two lights, and each took on a different form. The first into the shape of a boy, and the second into the shape of an E-Mon. The boy just kept on laughing and the E-Mon stretched, as te spirit pair were freed from the rock.  
  
Finally, when the light died down to just a faint blue glow around the shapes of the boy and E-Mon, and all of the rock was crumbled to dust, the boy stepped forward.  
  
"You there, E-Mon. It was your claws that freed me. Who is your T-Midew?"  
  
Kuribu nodded dumbly while pointing to Ash.  
  
"Great T Midew, I thank you for freeing my spirit from that confine! I have spent hundreds of years inside that wretched rock, and you have finally freed me! I do not know who you are, but you have my allegiance. I swear to aid you in whatever way I can."  
  
"Er.. you're welcome, I guess. It was no problem."  
  
"Good, very good. But now, you can stop trying to hide. I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
Ash raised himself from the ground, revealing his face to the spirit. The second this was done the spirit's eyes widened, and had he been alive, the color would have drained from his face.  
  
"S-Satoshi?" 


	3. Satoshi

Chapter Three-  
  
"Satoshi? But my name is Ash!", Ash stated, slightly confused. Satoshi was an old name, people didn't use those kinds of names anymore...  
  
"Yes, yes, you are Ash... My mistake.", the Spirit said, also looking confused... and somewhat sad.  
  
"So who are you?", Kuribute asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had crept into the conversation.  
  
"My name is Shigeru, and this is my E-Mon, Anjiosi."  
  
"So you were a T Midew back when you were alive?", Ash asked, always interested in other T Midews and their E-Mon.  
  
"Yes, when I was alive I was a T Midew. In fact, I came from a family of T Midews. My father had won the M-City Virginia tournament."  
  
"You're not serious! That would make you famous!"  
  
"Yes, but I was sealed within this rock when I was only a boy. When I was alive, I bet I was around your age, Ash. I lived past my death, which caused me to turn into a Spirit."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"So, T Midew—who are you? I mean, besides Ash. What kind of adventure are you on?"  
  
"I'm on a mission from Musa. I need to go find these cards for him, or something like that."  
  
"Musa??", the Spirit said, blue mouth hanging open. His quiet E-Mon even let out a little gasp of shock, and it was the first thing he'd said since being freed.  
  
"Yeah, Musa. The guardian of Tulun-"  
  
"I know who he is! But YOU are on a mission from HIM? No, beyond that—you KNOW him?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone in Tulunk knows him. He's really nice."  
  
"These are truly different times, are they not, Anjiosi?"  
  
"Yes, T Midew."  
  
"What do you mean, different?"  
  
"Back when I was alive, Musa was a god. He was high above all Tulunk, always flying among the clouds. He watched over us—but we knew our place."  
  
"Wow.. Musa, flying? How?"  
  
"He used his powers."  
  
"What did Musa look like back then?"  
  
"Like a green, turtle-dragon. Young, with sharp bright green eyes. Musa wasn't a very old dragon back then. Actually, he was a bit full of himself..."  
  
"Well, Musa's not like that anymore. And he doesn't look young anymore, either. Musa's an old dragon."  
  
"So he has grown humble in his age. That seems better for him, and this village. Your people are not in fear like mine were."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is better."  
  
"But—what of these cards? I mean, I know nothing of them."  
  
"Musa said they were the source of his powers or something."  
  
"And he allows a simple boy to go find something so important?!"  
  
"He's always said he had faith in my innate T Midew skills."  
  
"Maybe so..."  
  
Shigeru looked at Ash, wondering what Musa saw in him—what made him the candidate for this task. But instead of finding any of that—all he recognized was how much like Satoshi he looked... It was amazing! It was as if Satoshi's body had come back to life with a new spirit!  
  
A spirit that didn't hate him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Shigeru?"  
  
Ash had noticed that the boy-spirit's eyes were faraway, while somehow staring at him. It should have been unsettling, but it only made him curious.  
  
"Only why Musa would pick you.", Shigeru lied.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. But his house is just up ahead, so we can go find out."  
  
"A house? Musa didn't have a house back when I lived in Tulunk."  
  
"Well, things have changed."  
  
The boys approached the huge house of Musa. Ash calmly walked up to the door, while Shigeru stood in awe. The doorbell on the wall was placed at human level, although the door was dragon-sized. Ash rung the bell and waited.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on..."  
  
The green turtle-dragon pulled the massive door open, looking happily down at Ash and slightly puzzled at his new friend.  
  
"Well, Ash, who's this?"  
  
"My name is Shigeru, great Musa. I am a Spirit from a time long ago."  
  
"I see.. I bet you want to live a human life again, don't you. If I had the Reform and Test Cards in my possession, I could easily restore you to a human state."  
  
"You COULD?"  
  
"Yes, but remember, it's only if I had my cards back."  
  
"Are those the cards you have sent Ash to retrieve from thieves?", Shigeru asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes. And speaking of that, Ash, I have my own supplies to give you for your trip. Actually, it's only one item, but it will serve you well. One of my own customized D Shoot."  
  
Musa held gently between his claws a cell-phone like item. Presenting it to Ash, he began to explain to him how it worked. "A D Shoot is a phone used to call E-Mon to battle. At least, that is what the most basic D Shoot does. This one, however, contains an E-Mon classification guide, and a map. Along with the standard E-Mon numberbook and the transfer antenna."  
  
Ash just stood in awe. He'd dreamed of the day he got his own D Shoot and became a true T Midew.  
  
And said D Shoot was very cool-looking indeed. Normal D Shoot were yellow, but those made by Musa were a bright and striking red.  
  
"You should be able to impress many E-Mon with that D Shoot, Ash. Remember, it's not if you beat them in battle or not that determines whether or not they join you. It's if they are impressed by you as a T Midew or not."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Well then, Ash, I have no more to say to you except good luck, and catch those thieves! Use the antenna tree to go to Kelina Village. It's the only place the thieves could have gone. And you there, Shigeru. Why don't you go with Ash? If you want to be changed back, I'll need my Cards. If you go along, you'll only speed your transformation."  
  
"Then I will most certainly travel along with Ash, Musa."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. There's nothing better than companionship on an adventure."  
  
Ash smiled at the spirit-boy. He thought he would get lonely on his T Midew journey, but now he knew that that wouldn't be so, because Shigeru was coming along.  
  
The two boys and their E-Mon exited Musa's house, and Ash attached his D Shoot to his T Midew Belt—something his mother made for him.  
  
"So, Shigeru, are you happy about coming along with me?", Ash asked, nervous about the answer.  
  
"I told you that I would aid you in any way possibly, T Midew Ash."  
  
"Whoa, you don't have to be so formal. What I'm asking you, essentially, is if you want to be my friend."  
  
"Friend?", Shigeru froze. He'd heard all this before... From a boy who looked exactly like the one who was saying it now...  
  
"Yeah, my friend. You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No.. I'll be your friend, Ash."  
  
A silence came over the two, and they just walked—walking toward the antenna tree of Tulunk Village.  
  
They reached it before the silence stopped, and they both stepped forward to enter the tree. At least, Ash and Kuribu did. Shigeru and Anjiosi both stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, guys?"  
  
"We were both thinking the same thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need D Shoot to travel by antenna tree. I have one, but it's spirit- formed, just like me. I don't know if the recognizer will read it."  
  
"What happens if it doesn't?", Ash asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"We can't go along with you."  
  
"Well then," Ash said, filling with determination. "We'll just have to try."  
  
The boys stepped into the tree's hollow chamber, and both held up their D Shoot. Ash held up his shiny new red one, and Shigeru held up his ancient blue glowing D Shoot.  
  
Ash's D Shoot beeped first. That signified that the D Shoot had been programmed with the destination, and would activate and warp him there. Shigeru's had not beeped. He started to worry. What if it never beeped? He would eventually warp and leave him—  
  
Ash's thoughts were cut off as he warped.  
  
When the light died down, Ash was standing in the hollow space of Kelina's antenna tree, along with Kuribu.  
  
"Where's Shigeru?"  
  
"I don't know, T Midew."  
  
But then—a crackling sound. Someone was being transferred *slowly* over to the village. A few seconds later, Shigeru appeared, along with his Anjiosi.  
  
"Looks like I made it.", Shigeru said, smiling. He gave his Anjiosi a pat, and it smiled back.  
  
"It's strange...", Ash said, voice quiet.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You can touch spirit, but I don't think you can touch living things."  
  
Shigeru nodded, and then looked at Ash's eyes.  
  
A mistake. To look at the eyes which looked so much like Satoshi's...  
  
He reached forward with his hand, to touch Ash's face, when it glided through it.  
  
"Shigeru?"  
  
Shigeru quickly withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Shigeru just looked down.  
  
"I don't know.", he lied.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Visiting the Stranger

Chapter Four-  
  
The boys were now walking through part of Kelina Village, noting all the houses and E-Mon that walked about. Kelina was a much bigger village than Tulunk.  
  
"Look, T Midew! A shop!", Kuribu pointed out.  
  
E-Mon shops were VERY popular among T Midews, as they sold all sorts of items for E-Mon gifts and even for E-Mon evolution.  
  
"Want to go, Kuribute?", Ash asked, knowing that his mother packed him a fair amount of BL for his trip.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You want to go as well, Shigeru?"  
  
"I don't really want to buy anything, but I'll go."  
  
The boys ran ahead to the shop... but were halted by a distressed Mierths, an elephant like E-Mon.  
  
"Are you T Midew?", he asked, snorting.  
  
"Yeah, we are. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Come with me!", the Mierths said, and raced off toward a house across from the shop.  
  
Ash and Shigeru just looked at eachother, then their E-Mon. Then the followed the Mierths.  
  
"Pindopon! More T Midew have come from Tulunk!", the Mierths cried to the door on the house.  
  
"They can come in.", a voice from behind the door said.  
  
The door opened, and from behind it stepped a Gumi type monster, purple and gooey and definitely odd.  
  
"I am Pindopon, keeper of Kelina Village. I'm no Supernal E-Mon like Tulunk's Musa—but my family has guarded Kelina for years, so we're still guarding it now. I hear from my Mierths friend that you two are T Midew."  
  
"Yes. We are. What do you need T Midew for?"  
  
Pindopon sighed. "Recently, a gang of thieves has made their home in Kelina. They call themselves the Kakuzato. When we'd heard they stole something from Tulunk, my family of Gumi and I sealed up the cave they hid in. But they're digging their way out. It is only a matter of time before they break through the rock and overrun our tiny village. And although my family has effectively guarded this village for over 10 years, we fear that the Kakuzato will overpower us... To make matters worse, before they hid in the cave—they stole Kelina's antenna key right from my own house! It is now sealed up inside the cave with them. None of us E-Mon or any of the humans have the Power of the Sea, so none of us could cross the water around us. We depended on that key for travel, and without it we cannot call for help. We were hoping that travelers from Tulunk would come along and aid us!"  
  
"So—you want us to fight the Kakuzato?"  
  
"That's right, brave T Midew."  
  
"We don't need your flattery. But—there IS something I want to know. How do you know the Kakuzato have stolen something from Tulunk?" asked Shigeru, suspicious.  
  
The Gumi grew silent, looking nervously from side to side.  
  
"That's none of your business. Will you aid us or not?"  
  
"Tell me who told you that information, and we'll help you."  
  
Pindopon looked at the ground, he had no choice.  
  
"It was The Stranger who told me."  
  
"The Stranger?"  
  
"He's been Kelina's informant of evil activity ever since he arrived here. He's a good human, and he easily gains the trust of E-Mon. But he's always alone, and no one ever gets to know him. No humans at least. That's why he's called The Stranger."  
  
"Where is this Stranger?"  
  
"Across Kelina Bridge, just south from my house. But I warn you..."  
  
"Warn us of what?"  
  
"There's an E-Mon.. Sukori is her name. She's Stranger's strongest E-Mon, and she doesn't trust humans whatsoever. She's been known to attack any and all humans who venture across the bridge. She's vicious, but nice if you get to know her."  
  
"We can handle it, right Kuribu?" Ash said, smiling to the E-Mon.  
  
"I'll show that Sukori not to mess with us, T Midew!"  
  
"This is no joke, human. Sukori is a dangerous E-Mon. Be careful. But The Stranger is friendly to humans, at least I think so, since he's a human himself, and I'm sure he'll tell you anything you need to know about the Kakuzato. He's been tracking them for quite a while, trying to figure out and put an end to their evil activities."  
  
"Wait—if Sukori is so strong, why hasn't Stranger taken down the Kakuzato himself?"  
  
"They're even stronger, and there's quite a few of them. It's also rumored that their leader has a rare E-Mon, one that can't be found anywhere but the deserts of Palan."  
  
"Interesting. I think it's time we paid the Stranger a visit.", Shigeru said, floating in a circle toward the door. Anjiosi followed.  
  
"Come on Kuribu, we're going.", said Ash.  
  
"Good luck T Midew, and beware that Sukori! You might be able to calm her if you tell her I sent you. Sukori and I have been friends for a long time.", said Pindopon.  
  
"Thanks, I think that'll come in handy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So the T Midew pair left the house of Pindopon, and headed for Kelina Bridge. They were soon right in front of it, a small, dark blue wooden bridge that blended in with the very shade of the water. The entire area was calm, and it lulled both boys into false security.  
  
"This doesn't seem so dangerous!", Ash said, grinning. "I was expecting a monster to come flying out at us the second we got here!  
  
"Maybe Sukori's not home, T Midew!", Kuribu chuckled along with him.  
  
But Shigeru was dead silent, and Anjiosi was turning his head in all directions.  
  
"You see anything, Shigeru?"  
  
"No, but keep your guard up as we cross the bridge."  
  
The boys walked/floated over the bridge, wondering if what Pindopon said was really true.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bushes, still as a rock, a blue/white E-Mon sat.  
  
"Sukori not home, eh? That what they think, filthy humans.."  
  
"Did you just hear something, Anjiosi?", Shigeru asked.  
  
"Yes, T Midew.", the quiet E-Mon responded.  
  
"So you hear me, humans! But is too late! Make the call!!!", Sukori screamed, as she leapt from her hiding place.  
  
"You won't survive! EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"  
  
End Chapter Four 


	5. A New Friend

Chapter Five (Sorry if not much happens. Chapter Six will be better!)  
  
"You won't survive! EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"  
  
Both boys jumped at the noise.  
  
"Sukori!"  
  
Ash pulled out his D Shoot, and pointed it at the E-Mon. Sukori was charging at them full speed, and with a couple recognition beeps from his D Shoot, the battle began.  
  
"Kuribu, Diverge now!"  
  
Yellow bands of power encircled Kuribute, upping it's striking power.  
  
"Dive!"  
  
On the order, Kuribu dove forward, trying to smash into the blue/white furred Sukori with it's body. But Sukori was too agile, leaping back and causing Kuribute's body to connect with the wood of the bridge, smashing through it. Kuribu barely managed to hook a claw into the remaining bridge before the piece he stood upon fell into the river  
  
The entire bridge began to collapse.  
  
"Haha, humans! You not going to survive! You no have Power Of Sea—you get swept away you do! Who knows where they find you, if find at all!!!"  
  
"Sukori!! What is going on!", a voice suddenly yelled. It came from further eastward on the strip of land the bridge connected.  
  
"Help us!", Ash cried, already trying to pull Kuribute up, even though the bridge was breaking.  
  
"Sukori, help them!", the voice yelled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Help them!"  
  
Shigeru and Anijosi stood helpless—their inability to touch living things was certainly hindering them now.  
  
The blue/white Sukori, looking regretful, ran onto the bridge and pulled on Kuribute's arm. Her effort and Ash's was enough o pull the E-Mon up, and they all ran off the bridge just in time, back on the village side of Kelina. They watched the bridge collapse into the river, shards of blue wood disappearing into the water's currents.  
  
"Hey! That guy who saved me is still over there!"  
  
They all turned to see that indeed, a shadowy figure stood on the other size of the bridge.  
  
"Don't worry about me.", he said, and with utter calmness, he took a few paces back and jumped the area where the bridge used to be, landing neatly in front of Sukori, face stern. He was another boy, probably a bit older than Ash, and older than Shigeru was when he was alive. He had very narrow eyes, so much so that it you could wonder if they were really open. He had dark spiky hair, and he wore a tattered cape around his shoulders. He looked like he wasn't from the area.  
  
"Sukori. Did you attack these people?"  
  
"Er.. I-I.."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes, T Midew."  
  
"What have we been working on?"  
  
"Trusting humans..."  
  
"Did you even ask them what they wanted?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, do that."  
  
Sukori turned to the boys and E-Mon, looking apologetic.  
  
"Why did you come to the bridge?"  
  
"We're here to meet the one called Stranger."  
  
"That would be me.", the boy said. "My name is Brock—it's just the citizens of Kelina who call me Stranger. Why do you seek me?"  
  
"We want to know what you know about the Kakuzato."  
  
Here Brock's eyes widened, at least a little.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're not on their side, so relax. We want them stopped, just like you. And we want to know about something they've stolen, something said to be stolen from Tulunk Village."  
  
"Why does that specific item concern you?"  
  
"We're from Tulunk, and Musa has sent us to retrieve something important that was stolen."  
  
"What is that item?"  
  
"It's none of your business what it is! All I ask is that you help us retrieve it. We've heard from a Gumi called Pindopon that the Kakuzato are sealed up inside a cave. I plan to attack this cave, and I want you to help us. Once they are defeated, we can return all that was stolen. Does that sound ok to you?", Shigeru snapped.  
  
Brock looked at Sukori.  
  
"You up to this? You remember what happened the last time we took on the Kakuzato, before they arrived in Kelina, right?"  
  
Sukori winced, but kept her resolve. "I can beat those weak humans!"  
  
"So you'll help us?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll go. I've been meaning to pay back those Kakuzato scum for the chaos they've been causing. And if they stole something from your village, that needs to be returned."  
  
"Glad you understand. So shall we go to the cave?"  
  
"Yeah!", said Ash, eager for his next battle. He was a bit ashamed that his Kuribute was defeated so easily by that Sukori, but he'd prove himself against the Kakuzato, he swore it! End Chapter Five 


End file.
